Snippets
by Beany09
Summary: Snippets of everday life. Really short with no plot. An attempt at humor.


HI., I have to apologize. I haven't been updating and I should have. I really do apologize. Anyway this is just a little something to show you guys that I'm still alive. I'm hopefully going to get the next chapter of AT up soon and I'm going to start a new story.

Anyway this little fic is just snippets of Naruto and friends daily life in a high school AU setting. I hope you all enjoy. They are also in no particular order.

Warnings: randomness, silliness, romance

Disclaimer: George has started doing daily home checks. just to make sure that I don't own Naruto. Which has yet to happen.

Songs: As Long as You Love Me by U-Kiss, Tonight by DBSK, Jiggy by

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke turned to a new channel and threw the remote onto the coffee table._The tragic tale of two ninja brothers destined to die by each others hand. Next summer join-" _

"Don't scratch my table." His mother shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm not." He replied. He turned to the strange noises that had popped up only to see his best friend with tears streaming down her face and a hand covering her mouth.

"Sakura , did that stupid trailer really make you cry?"

She shook her head. "No, The entire time that trailer was playing I could see you and Itachi as the brothers."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "me and Itachi?"

She nodded. "Come on. A sibling rivalry leads to a murder which makes the younger want to kill the older. You so fit as an avenger and Itachi could totally be bad but good guy."

Sasuke snorted. "Sakura, I think you need to have your head checked." He tapped her head for extra effect. He just received a pout.

~x~

The only people who didn't know about Sasuke's sexual orientation were transfer students. Not that Konoha High got that many and most of the girls automatically tried to 'claim' Sasuke. Sakura decided that as his best friend, she had to protect him especially after the sixtieth attack. So when a new girl came into their class and started ogling Sasuke, Sakura would slide up next to him and lean against him, giggling and whispering in his ear. Most girls got the hint. When their(meaning the new girl) backs were turned, Sakura and Ino would make faces and laugh.

~x~

Even though Sasuke's a senior, his current love is a freshman. Sakura and Ino both enjoy teasing the younger boy and using him as a dress up doll. He was used to it by now Sakura is his cousin and she's been friends with Ino since they were eight.

~x~

The founder of the SasuNaru fan club founded said club after she caught them making out behind a movie theatre. Their mascot is a bowl of ramen.

~x~

Sakura will never admit to spying, but the sweetest moment between Sasuke and Naruto she ever had witnessed was the morning after Sasuke first spent the night. Naruto woke up a few seconds before Sasuke did and when Sasuke woke up Naruto smiled and kissed his nose. Sasuke gave a soft smile in return and pecked Naruto, who blushed.

"I love you."

Sakura has never seen her best friend glow like that before.

~x~

Ino was definitely the jack of all trades. Especially when it came to the artsy stuff. She could paint, dance, act, play an instrument and sing (ok so she only sang when she was in the shower, but she still sang.) When the school announced a talent show, Ino was coerced into singing. She got second place.

~x~

Seniors enjoyed the last few months of school cause they seemed the easiest despite finals coming up. The exact opposite was felt for the other classes though. They dreaded finals. Of course when their younger friends brought up said concerns, the seniors usually just patted them on the back and went on their way.

~x~

Sasuke liked to take people out on his motorcycle and scare them. How do you think that he got Naruto to say yes?

~x~

Sakura secretly hated lovey dovey couples. She was jealous and sometimes it made her sick. Of course, she didn't realize how obvious she was until Naruto sat her down and told her about it. She sat there and cried in his arms for an hour

~x~

"I'm worried about Sakura." Naruto looked up at his boyfriend, his chin resting slightly on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his worried boyfriend's hair.

"Didn't you already talk to her?"

Naruto nodded. "But that doesn't mean anything! She could still be angry." Naruto sat up waving his arms for emphasis. Sasuke chuckled.

"I'll talk to her."

Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke. "Thank you."

~x~

Sasuke cornered Sakura two days later.

"Stop acting like a baby."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hn"

"That's not an answer Sasuke." Sasuke just walked away.

~x~

The first time Kakashi-sensei was on time to their class, let's just say the class was shocked.

"The world is ending isn't it, sensei?"

"If the world was ending why would I spend it here?" Class immediately started after that.

~x~

Sasuke about had a heart attack when Itachi and Sakura started dating. Itachi enjoyed telling him the news even more.

~x~

"I didn't know you liked Itachi."

"Well, it was unexpected."

"How?"

"Well, remember the graduation party Ino threw?"

Nods all around.

"Well, he came to pick Sasuke up, but since said boy was no where to be found. He gave me a ride home. We have been kind of talking here and there since."

"That party was only like three weeks ago."

Sakura sighed. "I know. We're not going out out. It's more like a 'Let's see if we can make this more."

"But why Itachi?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahhh, I would have made this longer but trying to think of things is killing my brain, not to mention, my best friend is making me memorize all these different band members so when she watches the music videos I can tell her who's who. I know I have a horrible best friend.

Also please remember I have a devianart where I post fan fictions too. It's: lawless(hyphen)love(dot)deviant art(dot)com. Replace parentheses with actual symbols.

I also have an LJ the one in my previous announcements isn't the one I'm using. It'll become my homepage link very soon.

Ciao!


End file.
